Breaking Into Pieces
by thunderings
Summary: Perhaps if you were keener at hearing, you'd be able to hear the sound of his heart breaking at the sight of the two of you together. Riku/Kairi


**Title: **Breaking Into Pieces  
**Author: **h e a r t.e r r a t i c  
**Pairing: **One-sided Riku/Kairi, Sora/Kairi  
**Rating: **PG  
**Warnings: **Angst. Unrequited love. Mild language.  
**Summary: **Perhaps if you were keener at hearing, you'd be able to hear the sound of his heart breaking at the sight of you two.  
**A/N: **My first Kingdom Hearts story Riku/Kairi has been my KH otp since I was nine, and now seven years later I'm only just now writing something for this fandom. Procrastination rocks. Anyway, this is didn't go through a beta, so all the mistakes are my own. I plan on writing much more for Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy, so I really do need to go get a beta somewhere.

* * *

He's walking on the beach, with unsaid words readily rehearsed on his lips. The sun has already begun its descent, displaying a stunning show of pink and purple hues that probably all have individual names, but are unknown to him. It's almost dinnertime, and his parents will probably yell at him about it later, but right now Riku doesn't care. He's come to this island for one sole purpose, which could very well change his life.

He remembers the first time he ever saw Kairi. Over the years the memory has become tainted with time, and is somewhat blurry in a few places. For instance, Riku can't remember what he was wearing, or what he had for breakfast that morning. Still, not even the ravages of time can diminish the memory of the first time he saw her sparkling azure eyes. Along with Sora, they had become an inseparable trio. Always together, always playing, always having a good time.

Riku couldn't pinpoint the exact moment he realized his feelings for Kairi breached that of friendly terms, but he gathered it gradually happened over the years. Glances lasted a second too long, embraces between them became rather awkward, and whenever Riku realized that Sora and Kairi were together without him, he felt an emotion that was difficult to place. Jealousy? Yeah, that seemed right.

Slowly the feeling gathering inside of his chest threatened to burst, and Riku found it hard to be around Kairi anymore. She would often shoot him queer looks whenever he mumbled odd excuses to not go to their island playground. There were times when Riku honestly thought that Kairi was on to him, but then she'd just smile (that dazzling smile that brought to life a million butterflies in his stomach) and say how she hoped that he would be able to join her and Sora the next day.

Not long after that, Riku got the great idea to build a raft and journey off to other worlds. The intense feeling of getting off this godforsaken island could only be eclipsed by what he felt for Kairi. Sora _naturally _agreed to the plan, while Kairi had needed a little coaxing, but finally agreed. It seemed like a good idea in the beginning, until Riku's feelings started getting in the way. He realized that there was no way he'd be able to bear sailing on a raft without sharing what he felt.

That's what brought him to the island; Riku felt it was high time he told Kairi how he felt about her. The sun looked as if it was on fire now, and Riku vaguely remembered Selphie saying how positively _romantic _confessing ones love under the setting sun was. Truthfully, Riku felt pretty damn confident about what he was about to do. He'd rehearsed a carefully worded speech on how he's irrevocably in love with Kairi many times in the mirror. After countless rewrites, plenty of swearing, and a sleepless night, he's come up with something he thinks will do. Sure it certainly has too many '_I love you's,' _and far too many mentions of her '_dazzling oceanic eyes that mesmerize me with one glance,' _but girls like that mushy stuff.

In the distance Riku can see Kairi sitting on the dock, and his heart begins to race. Doubt has already begun to set in, but he forces himself to walk towards her. He can't believe that after all this time of longing and pining, it'll all soon be over. Maybe Kairi will accept his feelings, and they'll live happily ever after like in those stories Selphie reads all the time. On the other hand, she _could _reject him. Though, Riku doesn't even want to think about that scenario right now.

He's now standing pretty close, and realizes Kairi isn't alone. At first glance Riku thinks she's with Tidus, but it turns out to be Sora. They're talking animatedly, and he steps just a bit closer so he can hear.

"Sora, let's take the raft and go—just the two of us!" Kairi says, looking towards the brown haired boy with a mischievous grin. Perhaps if Kairi had keener hearing, she'd be able to hear the sound of Riku's heart breaking into thousands of pieces.

At first, he stands motionless, unable to digest her words. He doesn't even wait to hear Sora's reply, because he's running as fast as his feet can carry him. For the first time in his entire life, he's running away from something. _Him. Riku: t_he guy who wins everything, and never loses at anything. For the first time, Riku realizes he's lost the one thing he can't afford to lose. He realizes that sure, Sora might've lost every single duel against him, but in the end the spiky brown haired kid won the bigger battle: the battle for Kairi's heart.

The sun, (_that was supposed to be their romantic backdrop_) now descends as a symbol of mockery. Off in the distance Sora and Kairi are laughing about something, their laughter echoing across the island. Riku simply stands, feeling for the first time a tear escape his eye, and wishes that he was in that scrawny kids place.

* * *

Comments, suggestions, and the pointing out of errors are welcomed. Reviews make my day, especially considering this is my first Kingdom Hearts story. Does bribery work? I've learned it has, so if you review, you'll get a cupcake.


End file.
